In the related art, a plasma processing apparatus, for example, adsorbs a workpiece by using an electrostatic chuck installed in a processing container and thereafter, processes the workpiece with plasma, separates the workpiece processed with plasma from the electrostatic chuck, and carries the separated workpiece out of the processing container.
However, in the plasma processing apparatus, the workpiece is processed with plasma, and as a result, an attached matter containing C and F remains in the processing container. As a result, a cleaning processing is performed to remove the attached matter containing C and F, which remains in the processing container. For example, a technology has been known, which separates the workpiece processed with plasma from the electrostatic chuck, carries the workpiece out of the processing container, and thereafter, removes the attached matte in the processing container by plasma of O2-containing gas in a state where the workpiece is not mounted on the electrostatic chuck. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-210461, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-109472 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-67455.